Sweet Sacrifice
by Miss Tari-Khai
Summary: "Cinta Harry lebih besar karena dia sangat mencintaimu sebagai seorang kekasih sementara aku hanyalah...sahabatnya. Biarkan ini menjadi pengorbanan termanis untukku." –Hermione Granger (A little bit DraMione inside!)


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter punya JK Rowling**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **14 Januari**

Semenjak tahun keempat, entah kenapa perasaan itu selalu timbul. Perasaan yang membuatku ingin selalu berada di dekatmu selalu. Tidak ada yang kuminta selain itu namun sayangnya kali ini harapan semu akan itu sirna dalam seketika. Aku salut atas segala yang kau lakukan...untukku. Masih ingatkah kau masa itu? Masa dimana kita masih remaja 14 tahun yang labil, juga indah.

 _Masih ingatkah kau pada tahun ketiga, kau menolongku dari serangan dementor saat itu?_

Ketika mendengar bahwa pada saat Turnamen Triwizard, ketika tantangan kedua yang mengharuskan kau menyelam. Kau melepaskan ikatanku pertama dalam danau hitam agar kita berdua bisa bebas dan berhasil memenangkan tantangan itu, tidak sebelum Viktor Krum tiba menyelamatkanku. Awalnya aku mengira kau akan memilih seorang Cho Chang untuk kau selamatkan saat itu namun ketika mendengarnya bahwa kau akan deluan menyelamatkanku, perasaan aneh itu mendadak muncul lagi.

 _Yang aku dengar kencanmu dengan Cho Chang berantakan lantaran kau sering membicarakan diriku di depannya sehingga membuatnya cemburu. Aku bukan gadis yang––apa namanya..oh iya––kegeeran, namun hatiku menjadi tak menentu._

Yah, aku tidak ingin menjadi gadis yang ge-er, tapi tetap saja senyumku tidak bisa berhenti mengembang ketika aku mengingat masa-masa itu, masa indah kita. Bahkan mungkin air mataku hampir menitik hanya karena masa itu berubah menjadi kesedihan. Karena aku tahu aku tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkanmu. Kau adalah pemuda impian semua gadis, dan tentu saja masih ada gadis yang sangat cantik di luar sana, seperti...

 _Cho Chang..._

 _Fleur Delacour..._

 _Romilda Vane..._

 _Atau mungkin, Luna Lovegood..._

 _Atau bisa saja..._

 _Ginevra Weasley.._

Tenggorokanku makin tercekat ketika menyebutkan nama terakhir karena aku tahu kalian akan bersatu, selamanya, dalam ikatan sebuah pernikahan. Dan kesedihan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir karena aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu.

 _Ketika tahun keenam, aku mungkin naksir pada Ron sehingga ketika melihatnya berciuman dengan Lavender, hatiku langsung sakit dan aku segera berlari mengasingkan diri. Kau datang, dan dengan begitu saja merelakan bahumu dengan ikhlas untuk seseorang seperti diriku._

Sudah beberapa tahun lamanya semenjak masa itu berlalu, masa-masa ketika aku masih di Hogwarts. Aku menjadi ketua murid pada tahun ketujuh bersama Draco Malfoy, yang pasca perang sudah mulai agak baik kepada semua orang. Sekarang aku ada di Buenos Aires, ditugaskan untuk bekerja selama tiga tahun sebagai Healer top.

 _Aku senang kau mengajakku berdansa pada saat dirimu masih begitu sedih atas kemarahan Ron yang tak terkontrol hingga meninggalkan kita berdua, kau dengan inisiatifmu sendiri mengajakku berdansa dan dalam sekejap perlahan hatiku mulai membaik..._

Kuharap aku masih punya kesempatan untuk bisa membuatmu berpaling namun ketika aku mendapatkan undangan pernikahanmu dengan Ginny pada saat awal tahun dimana salju putih berjatuhan, kurasa aku tidak berdaya lagi dan disinilah aku sekarang, berdiam diri menatap diriku di cermin seraya menggenggam tiket pesawat menuju Buenos Aires untuk mengasingkan diri kembali dan melepas semua beban.

Kutatap sekali lagi diriku di cermin panjang yang menampilkan refleksi keseluruhan diriku dalam balutan gaun bridesmaid chifon tanpa lengan berwarna _dark navy_ yang sepanjang pergelangan kaki dengan model _one-shoulder_ yang menghiasi area leher dan bahu juga _high heels sandals_ dengan warna senada. Rambutku ditata dengan model _french braid up-do_ dan menyisakan sehelai anak rambut yang menggantung agar kelihatan tampak manis.

Coat bulu dengan warna senada juga membalut bahuku dengan erat. Dandanannya cukup cantik dengan sentuhan _smokey-eye_ dan bibir yang dibalur dengan lipstick berwarna _pink bureau._ Cukup terkesan _classy_ dan elegan bagi seorang Hermione Granger untuk pernikahan ini. Aku segera menaruh kembali tiketku.

Dari dulu ia tahu apa arti pengorbanan sebenarnya, dan kali ini ia harus berkorban demi orang yang disayanginya.

Harry dan Ginny.

Terkadang kita harus berkorban untuk orang yang disayangi dan sekarang inilah saatnya, agar semuanya baik-baik saja. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah bahagia dan melihat bahwa keduanya bahagia membuatnya bisa merasa bahagia juga walaupun masih ada perasaan sakit dalam hatinya.

Salju di luar berjatuhan dengan halus sehingga nampak indah di manik amber milikku dan segera saja aku bertemu para pengiring pengantin yang lainnya di luar. Sudah sore dan kami semua memakai gaun yang sama. Segera kulihat Luna, Lavender, Fleur, dan Parvati yang tengah sibuk dengan penampilan masing-masing dan saat itulah kusadari bahwa pestanya sudah akan dimulai.

"Hai Hermione." Sapa Luna seraya tersenyum melihatku datang. "Hai juga Luna."

"Kau terlihat sangat berbeda hari ini."

Aku langsung terkekeh, "Mungkin ini efek dari dandanannya. Aku tidak pernah berdandan seheboh ini, kecuali pada saat Yule Ball dahulu."

"Ya, kau makin cantik dan kulitmu tidak secerah dulu." Ujar Luna. Aku langsung tanpa sadar mengalihkan tatapanku pada kulit tanganku yang memang ternyata tidak seputih dulu. Luna menyodorkanku sebuket bunga lili putih.

" _Maids of Honour_ , itu sudah tugas kita sebagai bridesmaid." Ujarnya dan aku segera mengambil bunga itu.

"Bridesmaids, ayo kita tunggu di bawah!" seru Fleur dengan sedikit aksen Perancis yang masih tertinggal di setiap patah katanya. Kami para bridesmaids segera turun namun aku sadar seseorang menepuk pundakku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sosok keibuan Mrs. Weasley, "Ah, Mrs. Weasley."

Wanita itu tersenyum dengan khas keibuan, mengisyaratkanku agar aku masuk ke kamar Ginny. Aku segera mengangguk dan meninggalkannya di tangan The Burrow ini. Aku segera menghampiri pintu kamar Ginny namun sebelum memasukinya, aku mendengar dua orang sedang bercakap-cakap di dalamnya dan tentu saja aku mengenali suara itu. Itu suara kedua mempelai. Perlahan aku menempelkan daun telingaku di permukaan pintu dan mencoba menangkap pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku suka saat kau tertawa, kau makin indah jika kau tertawa." Sepertinya itu Harry.

"Jadi, jika seandainya aku tertawa terbahak-bahak apa kau juga menganggap itu indah."

"Aku tidak tahu, karena aku mungkin tidak pernah mendengarmu tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelumnya."

Keduanya saling tertawa kecil.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi pasangan suami istri, aku langsung bisa membayangkan rumah ini atau rumah kita menjadi lebih ramai dengan adanya Harry dan Ginny kecil di rumah. Satunya berambut hitam dengan mata hijau yang berkilau dan satunya lagi berambut merah terang dengan mata biru indah bak laut."

"Tentu saja, Harry. Apalagi aku baru dapat kabar bahwa Lavender mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia ngidam, masa aku tidak bisa begitu."

Aku diam untuk waktu yang lama dan tidak berniat untuk mendengar lebih jauh. Saat ini aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, tidak ada sama sekali. Kuberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu.

"Ginny, ini aku Hermione."

"Aku datang!"

Ginny membukakan pintunya untukku dan aku bisa melihat Harry dari balik bahu indahnya, nampak tampan dengan jas pengantin yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan baik dan rasanya aku melihat sosok berwibawa sahabatku seperti dulu. Dalam-dalam aku menyembunyikan tangisku dalam hati dan membatin 'kau memang cocok untuk Ginny' secara berulang ketika melihat Ginny melakukan atau berpenampilan yang lebih baik dariku. Aku merasa rendah diri.

"Senang kau bisa melihatku secantik ini di hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam seumur hidupku." Ujar Ginny seraya memelukku. Aku membalas pelukannya dengan sayang, membayangkan persahabatan yang telah kami jalin masih kuat sampai sekarang ini.

"Harry, kau boleh menungguku di bawah. Acaranya segera dimulai!" seru Ginny seraya melepas pelukannya. Harry mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku menaruh buket bungaku di atas meja rias dan melihat Ginny dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau nampak cantik."

"Hei, bukannya aku yang harus mengatakannya deluan, Ginevra Weasley?" tanyaku. Ginny hanya terkekeh senang ketika melihat wajah sok cemberutku. "Kau juga nampak berubah, maksudku perubahan yang bagus. Kau lebih dari cantik."

Aku menaikkan alisku, "Huh?"

"Kau nampak sangat istimewa dengan penampilanmu yang sekarang. Apalagi sahabat yang kusayangi selama ini telah menjadi Healer Top yang diakui oleh seluruh dunia sihir dan sekarang dia menjadi pengiring pengantinku ." jawab Ginny yang kelihatannya tulus.

Entah kenapa mataku tiba-tiba menjadi berkaca-kaca. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sedih karena ini seolah pengorbanan terbesar dan termanis dalam hidupku ataukah aku yang terlalu terbawa emosional karena dipuji oleh Ginny dengan tulus, sungguh aku tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar aneh, bukan aku yang menikah malahan aku pula yang menangis terharu.

"Jangan menangis, Mione. Aku tahu. Aku tahu semuanya. Berhentilah menangis! Nanti riasanmu rusak!" ujar Ginny yang segera mengambil tissue sebelum air mataku jatuh mengenai riasanku. Aku hampir saja menangis dan mengacaukan semuanya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai, bukan, mencintai Harry. Dan aku bisa melihat caramu menatap padanya sangat berbeda dengan caramu menatap orang lain dan binar itu. Binar kecoklatan yang menghiasi manikmu ketika menatap padanya." Ujar Ginny sehingga aku diam dengan perasaan terkejut.

"K-kau...tahu..?"

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku sudah tahu dari awal." Ginny memelukku. Aku tak bergeming di tempatku dan Ginny makin memelukku erat karena rasa bersalahnya. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku membentuk raut rasa bersalah dari balik bahu Ginny. Aku menggeleng lembut, "Itu bukanlah salahmu. Kau tidak bersalah apapun dalam hal ini. Jangan minta maaf."

"Aku tahu kau merasa bersalah padaku tapi kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Toh Harry mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintainya. Cinta Harry lebih besar karena dia sangat mencintaimu sebagai seorang kekasih sementara aku hanyalah...sahabatnya. Biarkan ini menjadi pengorbanan termanis untukku." tambahku dan kurasakan tenggorokanku tercekat ketika mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

"Kalian berdua akan bahagia bersama." Akhirku.

Ginny melepaskan pelukannya dengan binar mata terharu. Aku melihat setitik penyesalan di matanya. Kumohon, jangan menyesal lagi. Aku menatap ke jendela dan menyadari bahwa acaranya hampir dimulai. Aku segera mengambil buket bungaku dan menggenggamnya.

"Acaranya hampir dimulai. Aku rasa aku harus kebawah." Ujarku sebelum beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Ginny meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundakku.

"Terima kasih banyak Hermione. Kau mengorbankan dirimu untuk orang yang kau sayangi, aku harap suatu saat nanti ada yang bisa kulakukan sebagai balas budiku untukmu."

Aku tersenyum tulus dan perlahan meninggalkan kamar Ginny menuju halaman. Halaman The Burrow disulap menjadi taman pernikahan yang indah dan aku bersama para Bridesmaid yang lain bersiap-siap di tempat. Ketika acaranya dimulai, kami berdiri di belakang Ginny dan mengiringnya menuju sang mempelai laki-laki yang tengah tersenyum manis.

Tanpa sadar aku menggenggam erat buketku, membayangkan bahwa akulah sang pengantin yang bersanding dengannya namun sayangnya impian itu tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Aku menangis dalam hati.

Ginny nampak sangat cantik dengan rambut merah panjangnya yang berombak tergerai dengan dandanan natural. Tubuh moleknya terbalut dalam balutan gaun _off-shoulder_ putih bermodel siluet _empire_ dengan hiasan permata yang melingkari pinggangnya. Wajahnya tertutup tudung transparan dan itu membuatnya nampak manis.

Ah, aku merasa rendah diri lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku menyembunyikan rasa sakitku dalam hati ketika meihat keduanya berciuman. Disaat semuanya menangis terharus, aku sendiri yang menangis sedih untuk waktu yang singat. Sial, maskaraku luntur!

Aku segera menuju prasmanan dan mengambil anggur putih di meja lalu meneguknya pelan. Mataku menatap keramaian pesta dan kulihat sang pengantin baru sedang bercakap-cakap dengan...Malfoy?!

Aku baru ingat bahwa Draco Malfoy sudah menjadi lebih baik sekarang, walaupun terkadang kesan angkuhnya masih terlihat namun kali ini dia tidak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'darah-lumpur' lagi dan well, harus kuakui dia nampak lebih tampan dengan penampilan barunya. Jas abu-abu membalut tubuhnya dan rambut panjangnya di model cepak samping juga cambangnya yang mulai ditumbuhi janggut halus membuatnya lebih _macho_.

Lantaran diriku yang tengah malas untuk menatapi orang lain berbicara dengan orang lain, aku segera menyendiri di prasmanan dan mengambil anggur putih. Gelasku sudah disihir agar isinya kembali seperti semula dan disinilah aku, menyendiri layaknya patung, dengan menenggak isi anggur putih yang penuh dalam gelas kaca yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya.

Anggurku terisi lagi dan aku segera menenggaknya dengan rakus, namun sebelum aku meminum isinya lagi yang tak ada habis-habisnya, sebuah suara yang familiar memasuki indra pendengaranku dan membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk minum. Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku ke arah sumber suara dan melihat seorang Draco Malfoy berdiri dengan gagahnya di sampingku seraya tersenyum yang menurutku sok tampan seperti dulu.

"Apakah kau se-tertekan itu sampai-sampai kau meminum semuanya dengan rakus, Granger?" tanyanya. Aku lupa bahwa aku pernah satu ruangan dengannya ketika kami berdua menjadi ketua murid pada tahun ketujuh pasca perang.

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy."

"Well, aku bisa melihatnya. Dari caramu menatap, pastilah kau sangat tersiksa ketika melihat Potter dan istrinya bercium––"

"Cukup, Malfoy!" potongku yang sudah tak tahan dengan ucapannya yang seolah menusukku dari belakang. Tanpa melihatpun aku sudah tahu bagaimana kagetnya ekspresinya ketika melihatku yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangar. Kurasakan sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang tengah melihat ke arah sang pengantin baru yang melambaikan tangan pada kami berdua tak jauh disana. Aku dan dia segera melambai lalu menoleh ke arahnya lagi yang tengah meneguk anggur putihnya. Kurasakan wajahku membentuk raut tanya dan aku rasa dia mengerti.

"Huh?"

"Kau ingat Astoria Greengrass? Kau pernah bertemu dengannya pada tahun ketujuh kita dulu."

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat sosok wanita yang dibicarakan Malfoy dan aku rasa aku mengingatnya. Dia adalah juniorku di Hogwarts. Kuakui dia wanita yang cantik dengan rambut lurus berwarna coklat gelap, wajah tirus dan paras yang indah.

"Ya, aku ingat dia. Ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku. Malfoy nampak tersenyum kecut, sepertinya pengalamannya cukup tidak enak akan wanita itu. Diam-diam aku menyesal dengan apa yang kutanyakan.

"Aku baru menghadiri pernikahannya lima bulan yang lalu dan dia menikah dengan Nott. Aku saat itu menyukainya dan kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya ketika melihat orang yang kau cintai malah memilih orang lain." Jawabnya seraya masih menatap keramaian pesta.

Hatiku mulai berdesir aneh ketika melihatnya menghangat. Aku tahu bahwa dia sudah sebaik ini perlahan ketika memasuki tahun ketujuh namun aku tidak tahu bakalan berubah drastis seperti ini.

 _Aku rasa kau telah menemukan jalan yang benar, Malfoy._

"Dan aku melihatnya. Aku melihat caramu menatap Potter dengan ekspresi sedih walaupun kau sudah menyembunyikannya." Tambahnya. Aku terdiam dan segera meneguk anggurku lagi dengan gaya yang sama, rakus.

Ketika pinggiran gelas sudah mencapai bibirku, Malfoy merebut gelasku dengan pelan sehingga aku mengarahkan tatapan jengkel ke arahnya, "Apa-apaan barusan tadi?"

Malfoy hanya terkekeh pelan dan menengguk isi gelasku lalu dia mengembalikan gelas itu padaku seraya menatapi isi anggur yang barusan terisi penuh lagi, "Pada saat kau meminumnya, kau jangan rakus begitu. Nikmati saja apa yang terjadi."

"Aku mengerti." Balasku dan meneguk gelasku.

"Kau bisa menemukan yang lebih baik lagi dari Potter, Granger. Yang bisa mencintaimu, menerimamu, dan membahagiakanmu dengan cara yang lebih baik dari pada dirinya. Masih ada orang di luar sana yang seperti itu, yang lebih baik dari dirinya." Ucapnya pada saat menoleh padaku. Aku menatap iris abu-abunya dengan dalam.

"Aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi, Granger. Sampai nanti." Tutupnya lalu meninggalkanku di meja prasmanan, dengan terpaku, sendirian. Aku menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama, semakin menghilang dari jarak pandanganku.

Hatiku berdesir perlahan dan langit sudah hampir gelap. Itu mengingatkanku bahwa pesawatku akan terbang pukul tujuh malam. Aku segera menghambur ke dalam The Burrow yang sepi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Segera kubereskan barang-barangku dan meletakkan sebuah hadiah pernikahan di atas meja di kamar Ginny dengan selembar catatan. Aku ber-apparate ke London City Airport secepatnya, sebelum semua orang mengetahui kepergianku yang mendadak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perlahan kutatap awan dari jendela seraya memegang ponselku yang sudah diberi mode flight. Dalam diam kupikirkan kembali apa yang Malfoy katakan.

 _Aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi, Granger. Sampai nanti._

Aku tersenyum kecil, _Aku rasa kita mungkin bisa bertemu lagi, Malfoy...kuharap..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seharusnya saya duduk di depan laptop, berpikir dan mengetik kelanjutan chapter 5 The Dark Forest tapi pas WB datang menghancurkan semuanya, saya cuma bisa bikin yang beginian. Anjay! Fic apa ini?!**

 **Bagian favorit saya disini bukan karena pair Harmony yang melekat, tapi pada scene "Sweet Talker" Dramione *curcol* Hidup nggak akan sama tanpa ada unsur Dramione yg melekat gimana gituuh *gak nanya* *curcol lagi***

 **Bagus atau tidaknya tergantung dari kalian, readers tercinta~**

 **Read and review please! Flame juga boleh kalau perlu!**


End file.
